This invention relates to a releasable locking clip for a rotor positioned within a stator.
An automobile includes a steering wheel assembly which has a steering wheel that is mounted on a steering wheel column. The wheel assembly typically includes various mechanical indicator members which when manipulated by the driver activate various switches and other such electrical apparatus, such as turn signals, and the horn and, most recently, includes an electronic air bag triggering mechanism. This mechanism includes a rotor positioned within a stator with the stator being adapted to be nonrotatably secured in the column and the rotor being adapted to be secured to and rotate with the wheel. The rotor/stator mechanism is mounted on the steering wheel column before the wheel is mounted but it is necessary that the rotor assume a certain position with respect to the steering wheel after the wheel is mounted. Accordingly the rotor must initially be locked with respect to the stator. However, after the steering wheel is mounted, the rotor must be released for rotation.
In accordance with this invention the rotor/stator mechanism is provided with a locking and unlocking arrangement wherein the rotor is locked relative to the stator before the mechanism is mounted and released for rotation when the steering wheel is mounted. In particular, this arrangement is characterized by a flexible spring clip which has a base plate fixedly mounted on the rotor and a deflectable arm which has a V-shaped knee and extends from the plate to a deflectable free end that is normally positioned in a detent formed between a pair of ribs on the stator. Rotation of the rotor with respect to the stator is blocked by engagement of the arm end with either of the ribs. Insertion of the steering wheel causes the hub to engage the knee, thereby causing the free end of the arm to move outwardly of the detent.
Features of this locking/unlocking arrangement include a spring clip which is economical to manufacture and enhances both ease and speed with which it is installed in the mechanism. Further, unlocking is achieved merely by mounting the hub to the column.
These and other features of the invention will now be described in detail in the specification and then pointed out more particularly in the appended claims.